The Zodiac Alchemist
by AnimewithFood
Summary: It was the last search for the philosopher's stone. Dedicated to his deceased brother. The tears could not wash away the ice around his heart. The salt continued to preserve the frozen core of his being. Because of this, Ed and Roy are entered in the world of Fruits Basket. What surprises await?
1. The Alchemist Who Arrived

'One...last...time...for Al...' Ed thought. Ed knew that Al would want him to continue his quest for the philosopher's stone, and hopes of getting his arm and leg back to the flesh again. Before, it had been a goal to earn a body, an arm, and a leg back... but now, since Al had risked his own life for Ed's the goal was to earn Ed's arm and leg. Even though Ed was alive, that didn't mean he didn't suffer from the plaguing thoughts of his deceased brother. He beat himself up constantly, reminding himself that he had been the cause of his brother's departure. If only he could go back in time, and stop himself from transmuting his mother. If only he had accepted her death, and heeded his brother's warnings... if only, if only. His quest had brought him to a school known as Kaibara High, which Colonel Mustang thought would help him adjust to his surroundings a bit. Being 16, he was a sophomore. To him, the uniform was alright, considering it was black, much like what he wore most of the time, without his red robe. He tried to kill the lady who was handing out the uniforms, when she said, "Sorry, are you looking for the elementary school across town?" Luckily for her, Roy Mustang managed to cool Ed down a bit.

"You need to control that temper of yours, Fullmetal." Roy scolded. He looked at the rebellious teen who stuck a tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault that she was a stupid old lady," Ed scoffed. It wasn't his fault he was so short, and anyways, he wasn't small, he was fun sized. Roy shook his head and walked away. Ed followed him. They were staying at a beat up inn, just a little west of the school. It didn't really matter to Ed and Roy, because they didn't spend much time in the inn. They usually were out doing other stuff. Roy went through his paperwork, which Riza had instructed him to 'keep on top of'. Ed yawned. Today had been a hard day. He really needed some rest. So while he was reading his alchemy textbooks (or rereading, rather), he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-THE NEXT DAY-FRIDAY-

Ring! Ring! Ed groaned. Who the hell would wake him up this early? Would they like to die early? He looked up, and rubbed his golden eyes. The alarm clock Roy had set read 6:00 AM. 'Damn Roy,' he thought, 'I'm gonna kill him'. Ed slammed his hand on the alarm clock. Accidentally using the automail one, the clock smashed into pieces. 'Eh, we didn't need that piece of junk anyways,' Ed smiled. He grabbed his uniform and quickly changed. That was when he saw a note on the bedside table. It said:

_Ed,_

_I've gone out to do some important errands. Please try to refrain from killing anyone. I highly demand that you prohibit from using alchemy in this different environment. Oh, and please drink some milk before you go to school, to ensure that you grow taller._

_-General Roy Mustang_

Ed crumpled the piece of paper in his hands, and used all his self control just not to scream aloud. He scanned the clock to see it was 6:15. School started at 6:45. **(A/N: I really don't know what time Kaibara High starts, so I just made up a random time... sorry! Just bear with me, okay?)** Luckily for Ed, he was pretty good at running, despite his short size. The school was just 20 minutes away, so he was confident he would make it on time. He walked to the door, grabbing an old schoolbag that Roy had supplied for him, and headed out. He jogged down the path, and soon saw Kaibara. He walked through the entrance and looked at his schedule. Hmm... first period history with Mrs. Tachibana, located in the north wing. He started walking when a voice called to him. He turned around to see a blue-eyed brunette.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Mrs. Tachibana's room is? I know I've been going to this school for a year now, but I still can't seem to find my way around here," She chuckled nervously. Then her face became one of seriousness. "Oh, but if you don't know where it is, then you don't have to show me!" Ed looked at the girl. She didn't seem like a person he couldn't trust, but still, that might be a disguise. It was probably best not to get to close to her.

"I'm new here, but I guess I'll help you look for it." Ed said. He sounded so different, and gentle. 'Stop it, Ed,' he scolded himself, 'we don't know what kind of person she is.' The brunette smiled.

"Thank you! Oh, I forgot to tell you my name! How silly of me? My name is Tohru Honda!" She said with a cute grin. Then she paused as if waiting for Ed to introduce himself.

"My name is Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed." Ed said. He saw her reach out her hand and didn't know what to do, until he realized she wanted him to shake it. They shook hands, and Tohru smiled.

"We better get to class, before we get scolded." She said. They walked up to the north wing and little conversation was among them. Tohru was trying to think of something to say, but she didn't want to ask personal questions. Finally, they arrived to the classroom.

"Thank you, Ed!" She said, as she bowed. Then she saw four familiar faces.

"Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo! Look at my new friend!" Tohru grinned. She turned around to introduce Ed, discovering he had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" She said. Then she saw him setting up his stuff in an open desk. She pointed to him.

"This is Ed." She beamed proudly. Everyone huddled around him.

"Why is he so short?" Uo finally asked. Ed restrained from killing her, as Kyo piped up.

"Are you sure he's not in elementary school?" Yuki pounded Kyo, much to Ed's delight.

"You shouldn't go around insulting people, you stupid cat!" Yuki said. Kyo fumed.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Kyo yelled, as he tried to beat up Yuki. Of course, Yuki dodged each attack effortlessly, and Kyo gave up. It reminded Ed of Al, who was always the better fighter. Ed sighed.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Tohru asked, concern spreading across her delicate features. "What? Oh, yeah, sure..." Ed said. He didn't feel like talking, but for some reason, he wanted to please this girl. They were going to try to get some answers from Ed, until the homeroom teacher came in. She was a young, middle-aged woman with her dark hair tied into a bun. She looked like the kind of teacher that you should behave in front of, unless you wanted to die soon. She smacked her ruler on the desk and proceeded to talk.

"My name is Mrs. Tachibana, and I am your homeroom teacher. I expect you to behave properly in this class, and do as I say." She said with a stern glare. Everyone shuffled in their seats. They she recited the list of rules and expectations. The list was long and boring. Ed was fighting to stay awake, until a note sailed across to his desk. Luckily, Mrs. Tachibana wasn't paying any attention. Ed looked around to see the owner of the note, but everyone was faced towards Mrs. Tachibana. He unfolded the paper quietly. Inside were only five words:

_I know you're an alchemist._

It was scribbled in a messy scrawl, and Ed was surprised to hear his heart beating loudly. He threw the note in his schoolbag, and while he was distracted, another note sailed to his desk. Unfortunately, Mrs. Tachibana noticed. She walked up to Ed's desk, and banged her ruler down. Ed shook, clearly startled. Mrs. Tachibana picked up the new note and read it aloud.

"I won't tell anyone your secret." Mrs. Tachibana read. Then she looked at Ed. "Aww, do you have a crush on someone? Tell the class." She demanded. Ed stayed quiet, and Mrs. Tachibana just shrugged and sighed.

"You're lucky this is your first offense." She said, and continued the lesson. The day wore on, and was quite boring, but Ed found out Tohru was in all his classes, which oddly thrilled him. Slowly, but surely, the day was finally finished, and Ed was allowed to go home. He sighed and shook his head. Who knew school was so hard? He walked up the path to the inn, to see a strange orangish-glow. He walked further and saw Roy standing with a bunch of other people, staring at the inn, consumed in flames.

"Someone's found us, and by the looks of it, they want us dead." Roy said grimly. He paused before saying something else. "Well, at least I don't have to do my paperwork."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Ed asked. He groaned. He needed some rest after this tiring day.

"Well, I guess we have to find another place." Roy said, as he shrugged his shoulders. They wandered around, finding no other open inns or motels in town. They stumbled across the woods, and decided to lie down, for just a second. Ed closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, darkness took him.

-THE NEXT DAY-SATURDAY-

Ed woke up to find he was in a bed. He shot up, quickly scanning his surroundings. The room was blank, except for the bed, in which he had been sleeping. "Where the hell am I?" He asked aloud, to no one in particular. The door unexpectedly opened to reveal a familiar brunette. She smiled at him. In her arms she was holding a tray with food on it.

"We found you in the woods, and decided to take you here. You shouldn't be sleeping out there. Shigure warned me of coyotes, wolves, and perverts who usually come out at dark. Here, I brought you some food." She said. He grabbed the tray from her, mumbling a quiet thank you, and hungrily gobbled up the food.

"Why were you sleeping in the woods? At first we thought you were dead, until you started mumbling." Tohru giggled. Ed blushed and told Tohru of how the inn burned down, leaving out the details of why, and she listened intently.

"Oh, my. I'm sure Shigure will let you stay." Tohru smiled. "I'll go ask him." She headed for the door.

"Who is Shigure?" Ed asked. Tohru whipped back.

"Oh, he's one of the people I live with. I also live with Kyo and Yuki." She said. Ed sweatdropped. She lived with three men? And not to mention, Yuki and Kyo seemed to hate each other. Suddenly, Ed remembered his companion.

"Where's Roy?" He asked.

"Oh, the guy you were sleeping with?" Ed blushed. She probably didn't know what that meant. "He's in another room. Don't worry, he's being taken care of." She smiled noticing Ed's red face.

"Thanks," Ed said. "For taking us in and stuff." Tohru nodded. She was walking towards the door, but she abruptly stopped.

"Not to be too personal or anything, Ed, but who is Al? You were murmuring about him in your sleep." Tohru asked timidly. "But if you rather not tell me, that fine, I was just curious and all, you kno-"Ed cut her off.

"Al was my brother." Ed said slowly.

"Was?" Asked Tohru. She knew what the answer was, but still, she decided to ask.

"He's dead." Ed said, as tears began to form in his eyes. He forbid them from coming out.

"I'm so sorry." She said, hugging him, as tears formed in her eyes. "I know how it feels to lose someone."

"You do?" Ed asked. He doubted that this cheerful girl had ever lost someone.

"Yes, I lost my father when I was young, and my mother passed away just recently. I loved her a lot." She said, as she held him closer, seeking his comfort.

"I'm sorry, too." He said. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother. One that was loved dearly. They sat there, just holding each other close, and sharing their sorrows.

**A/N: I really wanted to make a fanfiction off of Fullmetal Alchemist. I only watched Fullmetal Alchemist, not Brotherhood, and I haven't read the manga, so I'm sorry if this sucks... Please review... It makes me happy! Fruits Basket was the second anime I ever watched, so I was hooked onto it. I thought mixing it with FMA would be cool. I don't own anything, just my sense of writing, and my imagination. I'll try to update soon (if anyone actually likes the story..)! Sorry if the characters seem horribly OOC.**


	2. Meeting Tohru Honda

Shigure peeked through the door (like the pervert he was), and saw Ed and Tohru crying in one another's arms. He smiled to himself and kept watching. Suddenly he became aware of two dark auras behind him. He turned to see Yuki and Kyo. He gulped- this wasn't gonna be fun.

"What were you doing?" Yuki said with a menacing glare. Shigure slowly shrank down, and he looked up at Yuki. His voice came out in a barely audible whispered.

"Uh, well, um, I was just-"Shigure said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kyo looked about ready to kill him.

"Stop being such a pervert, you damn dog!" Kyo yelled.

"For once, I agree with the stupid cat." Yuki said, as he walked closer to Shigure. Shigure held up his hands in an attempt to defend himself, which was really futile, because he was dealing with two fairly good martial artists. They grinned at Shigure.

"Yeah, and I agree with the damn rat. Let's kick his ass," Kyo said. All of a sudden, Tohru popped her head out of the door. She looked at the two teens that were pretending to mop the floor.

"Oh, I wondered what all the commotion was. What happened?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. Shigure clung to her desperately. Kyo and Yuki gave him the evil eye.

"Wow, Kyo. You're actually getting along with Yuki! Does this mean you're friends now?" She asked eagerly. The two dropped the cleaning supplies and looked at each other.

"Hell no!" They both said in unison. Tohru flinched at the noise. But still she put on a bright smile.

"That's okay. I think someday you guys will get along," She said. Ed walked from behind her, and yawned.

"I'm tired. What's for dinner?" He asked. He tossed his golden braid to the side, and sat down at the table, waiting impatiently. Tohru started to have another panic attack.

"Oh, um, well I haven't really started dinner, but I go cook something up right away, okay?" She ran swiftly to the kitchen. Ed got up.

"I'm going to check on Roy." Then he walked up the stairs. He rounded the corner, and opened the door. Roy looked sleepy, and his face was red. He had a soaked towel on his forehead.

"Yeah, we think he's caught a fever. Don't worry we called the doctor to take a look at him." Ed turned around to face Shigure. He was leaning on the side of the door.

"We'll pay you back. We may not look like much, but I'm not one to keep empty promises." Ed said with a determined look in his eyes. Shigure laughed heartily.

"No need to worry. You keep my little flower happy, and that's more than enough. The happier she is, the more she'll cook for me!" Shigure cried out happily. He started talking about his plan for extra food from his little Tohru, only to see Ed had left.

_**A/N: Sorry this is like super short! I personally think this is a hard story to put together since I don't have a rough draft. Yep, that me. I'm the person who is not an A student... *blushes*. So, sorry if you absolutely hate this story... If you have opinions for me to help change my story for the better, REVIEW! Even though I don't use constructive criticism that often... I just feel so inclined to use my style of writing, you know? Oh, I was watching this youtube video where Aaron Dismuke talks about yaoi.**_

**Aaron: If you hand me yaoi, I'll get mad. I'll like, stomp my feet and steam will come out of my ears.**

**Me: *fangirl squeal* Where's the yaoi? I gotta go see Aaron!**

_**I personally love Aaron's voice so much, that it mad me mad to hear another person voicing Al in Brotherhood. Damn puberty. I loved Aaron;s voice just the way it was.**_

***Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is playing on the tv*  
**

**Me: Wth! What is this crap? What's wrong with Al's voice?  
**

**Friend: Oh, they had a girl do the role, cuz the original voice actor got hit with puberty.  
**

**Me: I am not watching this!  
**

**Friend: But the storyline is good. Anyway, why does it matter who plays Al?  
**

**Me: *proceeds to shake Friend violently* WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I'M ALREADY IN LOVE WITH AL'S VOICE! THEY CAN'T CHANGE IT! *drops Friend on ground*  
**

**Friend: *Shaking head, disoriented* ...You're taking this too seriously...  
**

**Me: You're right. Sorry! *runs out of room crying*  
**

**Friend: Drama Queen. *Continues watching*  
**

**Lol! Bye.**


	3. Stupid Projects

**YAY! I"M NOT DEAD! ENJOY ANOTHER CHAPTER! 3 **

"Today, class, we will be doing a very important project. This will count for two thirds of your grade, and it will last for about a few months," Mrs. Tachibana said, passing out papers. Ed groaned. He hated assignments. Even though, he could be quite a good student when he wanted to. He could study for hours on end, that is, if he was researching alchemy. He wished his brother were here, and that they wouldn't even have to go to school. He was a state alchemist, wasn't he? But even so, there was one person who made his life a little more endurable. That person was Tohru Honda. She was the sweetest person he had ever met. She reminded him so much of... his mother. They both were kind and warm-hearted. The comparison shocked him a little, and was-

"Mr. Elric, I will ask you again to read the paper." Mrs. Tachibana said with a glare. Ed then became aware of a hand on his arm. He saw Tohru, trying to nudge him, and make him snap out of his previous thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am," Ed said. He looked at the paper and recited the words that were printed on it. "With your partner/spouse (the one I have chosen for you), you must see how it is to become a teenage parent. You will deal with financial difficulties, injuries, and other stuff. You will be graded based on how well you deal with the different scenarios that are thrown at you, and how well you can take care of a baby."

Several students gave loud groans and shouts of disagreement which were quieted when Mrs. Tachibana smacked her ruler down on a desk. She gave a sigh to relieve some of her stress.

"Now, I want you all to look up at the board to see who your 'spouses' will be." She said, lifted up a huge map that was covering the board. Ed looked up and saw:

Edward Elric - Tohru Honda

He smiled to himself. 'Maybe this project won't be so bad.' He thought.

"Why the hell am I paired up with that damn yanki?" Kyo shouted and he bolted out of his seat. Uo shot a glace towards him.

"You're not a prize either." Uo said, sticking her tongue out at him. She didn't feel like started a fight. She felt more like teasing Kyo.

"Fine, you wanna fight, huh?" Kyo said rolling up his sleeves. He had a evil snare on his face. Uo stood up.

"Oh, look. Orange Top is challenging me to a fight. Bring it on." Uo said.

"Wait! Stop it, you two!" Tohru said, putting her hands up. "Please don't fight."

The two looked at her and sighed. They both sat down in their seats and Tohru gave a happy smile. When it came to Tohru, no one could say no to her. Tohru went back to face Ed, her brown hair whipping behind her.

"So, when do you think we should start on the project? I mean if you're busy, we can always do it tomorrow, or maybe-" She mumbled.

"Let's just get this thing over with today." Ed said. He loved the way her face lit up when he said that.

"Okay!" She said.


End file.
